Demain et Aujourd'hui
by Fleur-de-Minuit
Summary: Two-shot. Septième année. Comme toujours, le cours de Défense accueille un nouveau professeur. Un ? Non, cette année ils seront deux. Venus du futur, ils bouleversent nos héros.
1. Chapter 1

**Demain et Aujourd'hui**

Par Fleur-De-Minuit

**Résumé: **Two-shot.Septième année. Comme toujours, le cours de Défense accueille un nouveau professeur. Un ? Non, cette année ils seront deux. Venus du futur, ils bouleversent nos héros.

**Catégorie **Romance

**Rating :** K+

**Couple :** HP/DM.

**Disclamer :**Tout appartient à JK. Rowling

**Note**: Je fais abstraction d'une bonne partie des événements du tome 6. Draco n'est pas encore officiellement un Mangemort.

Au début, je voulais en faire une vraie fic, mais comme je suis en plein déménagement, ce n'est pas possible car j'ai vraiment envie d'écrire cette histoire malgré tout. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas de n'avoir que deux chapitres et que ça vous plaira quand même.

**POV général**

Le jour de la rentrée était arrivé pour les étudiants de Poudlard. La répartition était enfin terminée, et Dumbledore achevait son discours. Au-dehors des murs de l'école, la guerre continuait. Mais ici, ils semblaient tous en sécurité.

A la table des Gryffondors, Harry Potter et ses deux amis écoutaient distraitement les recommandations sempiternelles du directeur, concernant la forêt interdite et les divers points du règlement.

« Il faut avouer qu'en sept ans, on a les a toutes contournées, ricana Ron.

- Chut, intima Hermione.

- Quoi? On a déjà entendu tout ça, protesta Ron.

- Oui, mais il vient de parler du cours de DCFM.

- C'est vrai qu'il va y avoir un nouveau prof, remarqua Harry. Il n'est pas arrivé.

Chut! »

Obéissant à Hermione, le brun se concentra sur les paroles de son directeur, qui semblait ravi et arborait cette expression amusée dans le regard.

« Donc, comme je le disais, le professeur Rogue reprend sa place de Maitre des Potions cette année, le professeur Slughorn ayant à faire ailleurs. J'ai eu la chance, alors que je recherchais un nouveau professeur de DCFM d'avoir la candidature spontanée de deux excellents professeurs. J'ai donc décidé de les engager tous les deux. »

A ces mots, Albus Dumbledore fit une pose, pour permettre aux élèves d'assimiler la nouvelle. Le brouhaha de voix qui s'éleva de la Grande Salle lui confirma que ses mots avait intrigué les élèves.

« S'il vous plait! Oui, cette année, vous aurez deux professeurs de DCFM. Avec la guerre, il faut que vous ayez les meilleures chances possibles de vous défendre. Ces deux professeurs partageront les classes en groupes de niveau. Ils vous feront passer des tests d'aptitudes. Une dernière précision avant de vous les présenter: en fait, vous les connaissez déjà, puisqu'il s'agit de deux d'entre vous, venus tout droit du futur. »

Ravi de son annonce, le directeur fit encore une pause théâtrale pour laisser l'information faire son chemin dans les jeunes cerveaux de ses étudiants. Il lança un regard malicieux à la table des Rouge et Or.

L'excitation causée par les derniers mots du directeur s'était propagée dans toute la salle. Qui pouvait bien être ces deux professeurs venus du futur? Les mots « Harry Potter » commençaient à courir sur toutes les lèvres. Ce même Harry qui écoutait à présent sa meilleure amie exposer ses craintes:

« Je ne comprends pas c'est comment ils ont pu faire un tel voyage. Dumbledore m'a bien présicé que les voyages temporels étaient dangereux et que se croiser soi-même risquait de rendre fou. »

- Ils ont sûrement trouvé un moyen d'empêcher ça, murmura le jeune homme aussi curieux que les autres. »

« Mesdemoiselles, messieurs, laissez-moi vous présenter vos deux nouveaux professeurs de DCFM, messieurs Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy! »

Les exclamations des élèves moururent presque aussitôt quand ils virent entrer les deux hommes. Ils étaient indéniablement plus âgés que leurs alter-egos assis à leurs tables respectives. Un petit sourire sourire timide flottait sur les lèvres d'un Harry d'environ 25 ans dont les cheveux mi-longs étaient retenus sur la nuque par un ruban noir, malgré quelques mèches rebelles qui s'échappaient pour encadrer son visage. Il ne portait pas lunettes, laissant son regard amusé passer sans barrière sur la foule des étudiants. Il devait faire une quinzaine de centimètres de plus que sa version de dix-sept ans. Vêtu d'une robe de sorcier assortie à ses yeux et qui moulaient légèrement les muscles fins de son torse, il était – toutes les filles de la Grande Salle en convenaient – tout simplement sexy.

Vêtu, lui, d'une longue tunique de style asiatique blanche aux extrêmités brodées d'argent, Draco Malfoy affichait un air légèrement ennuyé que démentaient l'éclat moqueur de ses orbes grises et le petit sourire en coin qui ornait ses lèvres. Lui aussi avait les cheveux plus longs, lui arrivant aux épaules, sans qu'aucune trace de gel ne vienne les entraver. A peine plus grand que le professeur Potter, il dégageait cette séduction aristocratique qui était déjà sa marque de fabrique quand il était élève de l'école. La population féminine de Poudlard ne savait lequel des deux était le plus beau.

Il traversa l'estrade d'un pas serein et conquérant pour rejoindre la table des professeurs, Harry Potter à ses côtés. Ils prirent place côte à côte, clairement amusés par l'attention étonnée dont ils faisaient l'objet.

Les élèves, sous le choc de leur présence _ensemble _à leur époque, ne réagissaient pas. Ce fut Dumbledore qui les sortit de leur état en commençant à applaudir des deux nouveaux professeurs, suivi par le reste du personnel de l'école. Enfin, revenus à eux, les élèves battirent à leur tour des mains. Le directeur leur souhaita à tous un bon appétit. Les langues des élèves se délièrent enfin, les regard allant des deux jeunes hommes de la table professorale à leurs doubles dans la Grande Salle.

**POV Harry, 25 ans**

C'est enfin le grand jour. Je suis assez pressé de vivre les événements de ce côté de la barrière, je peux bien l'avouer. La répartition est enfin finie et Dumbledore est en train de s'amuser comme un fou à présenter ses nouveaux professeurs. De là où nous sommes, Draco et moi pouvons entendre les murmures des élèves. Je me rappelle à quel point j'avais été surpris d'apprendre que la DCFM serait cette année-là enseignée par deux profs venus du futurs. La rumeur se répandait déjà que je faisais partie du lot et j'en étais agacé. Pourtant, ils avaient raison et aujourd'hui, je suis amusé. C'est vraiment étonnant à quel point une même situation peut vous paraître différente selon le point de vue où l'on se place.

Je fais mon entrée, face à la Grande Salle silencieuse. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire et de faire un clin d'oeil au jeune moi assis à la table des Gryffondors. Il a l'air complètement dépassé. Pauvre mini-moi, il n'est pas au bout de ses surprises ! Je jette un coup d'oeil à la table des Serpentards. Là-bas, un certain blondinet a perdu de sa superbe habituelle.

Je vois Draco qui se retient d'éclater de rire en affichant cet air ennuyé qu'il utilise dans ce genre de situation. Ses yeux ne mentent pas et je le connais trop bien pour me laisser prendre à son masque. D'ailleurs, il m'a lui-même avoué à l'instant à quel point il trouvait cela drôle. Il prend sa démarche royale pour s'approcher de la table des professeurs. Je le suis.

Les applaudissements traditionnels terminés, nous pouvons enfin entamer le repas. Draco dit que je suis un ventre sur pattes, mais j'ai faim, moi. J'ai toujours trouvé que le repas de la rentrée mettait un temps fou à arriver.

« Vous savez y faire pour attirer l'attention, Potter, sussure la voix de Rogue qui est assis à la gauche de Draco.

- Nous sommes deux sur ce coup-là, Sevérus, rétorquai-je en désignant Draco du menton.

- Allons, Sev, dit d'ailleurs celui-ci. De là d'où nous venons, Harry sait très bien que tu n'es pas tel que tu te montres et vous êtes d'ailleurs bons amis.

Ledit Sev manque de s'étouffer. Il n'a pas encore digéré ce qu'il a appris hier à la réunion des professeurs où nous avons été présentés aux autres. Je souris à mon blond pour le remercier de son soutien.

- Tu te rappelles de ce que tu pensais en ce moment, assis à la table des Lions ? Me demande Draco en me rendant ce sourire qui me donne à chaque fois envie de l'embrasser.

- Oh oui, dis-je en riant... »

**POV Harry 17 ans**

Mais pourquoi n'ai-je pas une vie normale? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce moi du futur vienne ici être mon professeur, surtout en compagnie de Malfoy? D'ailleurs, alors que ces deux nouveaux profs se font applaudir, Ron pose la même question mais à voix haute:

« Je me demande ce que Malfoy fiche avec toi.

- A vrai dire je me demandais la même chose.

Nous observons les deux hommes du futur s'asseoir.

- Tu seras vraiment un homme magnifique, Harry, déclare Ginny.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir. Je me trouve assez quelconque, mais je ne peux qu'avouer que la version plus âgée de moi a quelque chose de particulier. Malfoy aussi d'ailleurs. Mais qu'est ce qui me prend de penser ça? Cette fouine sera toujours ce qu'elle est, c'est à dire une fouine immonde, quelle que soit son apparence.

- Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre, remarque Hermione. Apparemment, vous finirez par grandir à l'avenir.

- Mione, ne dis pas de sottise.

- Je ne dis pas de sottise, Harry. Regarde-les: ils rient ensemble. »

Mon regard retourne à la table des professeurs. En effet, je vois le brun - moi parait-il - rire de concert avec le futur Malfoy. C'est étrange de le voir rire, celui-là. Ils ont en fait l'air de s'amuser comme des fous tout en jetant des regards à notre table ou à celle des Verts et Argent.

« Il se passe toujours quelque chose de bizarre avec les profs de DCFM. Tu crois qu'ils peuvent être un nouveau piège de V... Vol... Voldemort ? »

Ron est un génie !

« Bien sûr ! Il n'y a que ça qui peut expliquer que ces deux-là soient à ricaner ensemble. Parce que Malfoy et moi, on se hait et ne sera jamais comme ça!

- Harry, Ron, franchement... ça apporterait quoi à Voldemort de nous faire voir ça ? Ce ne serait pas du tout subtil. Il sait que Malfoy et toi, eh bien, ce n'est pas la franche amitié, alors si c'était un piège, il aurait choisi quelqu'un d'autre, non ?

- J'en sais rien. De toute façon, je les ai à l'oeil, ces deux-là. »

Nous sommes montés peu après dans la Salle commune. J'aurais bien tué sur place les élèves qui me posaient des questions sur la venue du futur moi. Comme si j'en savais plus qu'eux. Excédé, j'ai fini par aller dormir...

**POV Draco, 25 ans**

Les deux premiers jours de classe ont eu lieu dans une ambiance un peu agaçante. Les élèves ne cessaient de nous dévisager comme si nous étions atteinds d'éclabouille ou je ne sais quelle maladie qui nous donnerait un air étrange.

Harry et moi avons décidé de la façon dont nous ferions ces cours. La première semaine, nous nous occuperions des tests d'aptitudes des élèves à partir de la cinquième année. De là, je m'occuperais des plus doués et Harry des autres: il a plus de patience que moi, je dois l'avouer. Pour les quatre premières années, j'ai pris les Serdaigles et les Serpentards, et Harry les deux autres maisons. Il a gentiment proposé cette répartition: « Je ne voudrais pas voir des Pouffsouffles morts de trouille parce que tu les as regardés de travers ou des Gryffondors amochés pour avoir osé te tenir tête. » On s'est chamaillé un peu là dessus, mais dans le fond il a raison. Je préfère vraiment avoir des gens de ma maison et puis, les Serpentards et les Serdaigles s'entendent plutôt bien.

Aujourd'hui, c'est le grand jour. Nous avons cours avec les septièmes années, c'est à dire avec nous. Nous les attendons dans la salle de classe. Je suis assis au bureau et Harry fait les cent pas sur le tapis de duel.

« Harry, tu me donnes le tournis, arrête ça. »

- Je suis un peu nerveux.

Je hausse un sourcil.

- Vraiment? On ne dirait pas comme ça. Ce n'est pas non plus comme si tu me l'avais répété au moins mille fois entre hier soir et maintenant.

- T'es pas anxieux, toi?

- Je gère, dis-je en me levant pour aller vers lui. »

Je connais Harry depuis qu'il a onze ans. Si quelqu'un sait comment le faire sortir de ses gongs ou le calmer, c'est moi. Je dois dire que lorsque j'étais élève à Poudlard, j'ai beaucoup usé du premier talent et depuis huit ans, sauf à certaines occasions, j'utilise beaucoup le second. Surtout durant la guerre, ça a été d'une grande utilité.

« Tout ira bien, lui affirme-je en prenant son visage dans mes mains.

- Je sais, mais je ne peux m'empêcher...

- D'être nerveux, je sais. Détends-toi. »

Je me rapproche de son visage et je l'embrasse tendrement. Depuis qu'on s'est mis ensemble, on a échangé un nombre inimaginables de baisers, mais j'ai à chaque fois l'impression que c'est le premier. Je sens ses bras qui s'enroulent autour de ma taille pour me rapprocher de son corps. Il approffondit le baiser. Quand nous le rompons, je rencontre son regard voilé de désir tandis qu'une moue mutine se dessine sur ses lèvres.

« C'est comme ça que tu comptes me _détendre_? »

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre, car nous entendons les bruits de pas et de voix de nos élèves derrière la porte. Heureusement, elle est scellée par un sortilège et qu'ils ne peuvent donc pas l'ouvrir. J'embrasse une nouvelle fois mon mari, frottant ma main sur son entrejambe. Je souris contre ses lèvres en voyant que ma caresse le fait réagir. Je m'éloigne de lui, assez brusquement et je lance le sort d'ouverture de la porte.

- Tu fais chier, Draco! Lance t-il hargneusement derrière moi. »

Je ricane doucement et je laisse entrer nos élèves. Une fois encore, nous subissons les regards curieux des élèves.

**POV Harry 25 Ans **

Merlin soit béni pour les larges robes de sorcier. Je jure que si je n'étais pas aussi amoureux de ce mec, je finirais par le tuer. Et il est fier de sa connerie en plus. Bon, pensons à quelque chose pour me calmer... Les élèves doivent me trouver bizarres. Draco leur a souhaité le bonjour et demandé de s'asseoir et moi, je n'ai pas ouvert la bouche depuis ma dernière tirade qu'ils ont tous entendu. Bon, voyons voir... Rusard en train de faire un strip-tease... ok, ça a toujours marché, ça. Je soupire et souris aux élèves. Je me souviens maintenant pourquoi, quand j'avais dix sept ans, j'ai commencé, pour la première fois, à me demander si nos deux professeurs n'étaient pas réellement nous : les premières minutes du cours, je n'arrêtais pas de lancer des regards noirs à Dray, et j'avais entendu la réplique que je viens de lancer. Seulement, je n'ai compris qu'aujourd'hui pourquoi je l'avais dite, et que la rougeur de mes joues n'était pas due à la colère, loin de là.

**POV Harry 17 Ans**

« Tu fais chier, Draco! »

La porte s'ouvre pour laisser ces paroles s'échapper. Elles viennent, bien sûr de mon double que je vois passablement énervé, si je me fie à sa rougeur. Et le Malfoy adulte se bidonne tout seul. Peut-être qu'ils sont bien nous, finalement.

Je prends place à côté de Ron et Hermione. Pour ce cours, les septièmes années de toutes les maisons sont réunis.

« A part le fait qu'il appelle ton double par ton prénom, les choses n'ont pas tellement changé, apparemment, chuchotte Ron. Ils vous ressemblent plus, là, que d'habitude.

- Ron, je retire cinq points à Gryffondors pour bavardage durant le cours, l'interrompt le Draco adulte. Harry et moi apprécions que les cours se passent dans une ambiance studieuse. »

Ron? Je rêve ou il l'a appelé par son prénom et non pas un des surnoms stupides qu'il a l'habitude d'utiliser? Bon, c'est vrai qu'il est prof, là et que ça ne passerait sans doute pas, un Weasemoche, ou le pauvre, ou la belette. Je vois mon double lui jeter un regard noir.

« Bon, dit l'autre Harry. Maintenant, il faut établir les bases. Vous nous connaissez tous les deux, vu que nous sommes aussi les Potter et Malfoy qui sont assis en face de nous. Donc, pour les présentations, c'est plus simple.

- Ce qui ne veut pas dire que nous accepterons un comportement irrespectueux, continue l'autre Malfoy. Eux deux, ajoute t-il en nous désignant le blond serpentard et moi, ce sont vos camarades de classe, et nous, nous sommes vos professeurs.

- Ce que Draco veut dire c'est qu'il n'y aura _aucun _traitement de faveur, ni de son côté, ni du mien. »

Là, tu rêve, moi du futur. Comme si Malfoy allait être équitable. Il vient juste de retirer des points à Ron, tu l'as pas vu ou quoi !

« Et, continue t-il, nous attendons de votre part le même comportement face à nous que celui que vous avez avec vos autres professeurs. De plus, nous répondrons à aucune question sur le futur. Maintenant que tout est clair, nous vous expliquons comment nous allons procéder. »

D'après ce que je comprends, deux groupes vont êtres formés selon notre niveau en DCFM , l'un dirigé par Malfoy, l'autre par mon sosie. Je ne sais pas s'ils sont vraiment nous... Bref, je suis un peu perdu dans tout ça. J'espère juste ne pas tomber dans le groupe de Malfoy, s'il s'agit vraiment de lui.

Ils nous appellent un par un. Leur technique, quoique simple, est agressive. Ils sont deux face aux élèves, commencent par attaquer chacun à son tour avec des sortilèges basiques. Si l'élève s'en sort bien, ils attaquent à deux, avant de répartir l'étudiant soit à droite, soit à gauche.

Le moins que je puisse dire, c'est qu'ils sont doués et coriaces. Il y a maintenant deux groupes bien distincts dans la classe. Je suis avec Ron, Mione, Parvati et Padma, Seamus, Luna, Corner, Boot, Hannah, Nott, Zabini et Malfoy. Les autres sont dans l'autre groupe. Je le sentais mal, et j'avais raison : non seulement, j'ai Malfoy dans mon groupe, mais en plus, c'est sa version plus âgée qui s'occupe de nous. Autant dire que je suis mort...

**POV Draco, 25 ans**

La tête de ce pauvre Harry ! Il donne l'impression qu'on vient de lui annoncer la victoire de Voldemort. J'ai un faible quand il a cette mine-là. Il est à croquer. Et mon mari le sait très bien, ce qui fait qu'il me fait un clin d'oeil avec un rictus narquois. Je me contente de secouer la tête, d'un air désabusé, avant de lui renvoyer un sourire attendri. Je me reprends, ce n'est pas le moment de craquer devant deux Harry, vu que les septièmes années des quatre Maisons sont en train de nous regarder avec des yeux ronds. C'est vrai qu'ils ont plus l'habitude de voir Potter et Malfoy s'envoyer des insultes, plutôt que d'échanger des regards complices et des sourires.

« Bien, les groupes sont maintenant faits pour le prochain cours. Nous travaillerons tous dans cette même salle, qui sera divisée en deux, ceci pour des raisons pratiques: il y aura des moments où vous travaillerez ensemble malgré tout.

- En effet, intervient mon mari, nous pensons que vous faire évoluer par groupe, vu la situation actuelle vous permettra de progresser plus vite, mais mélanger une fois sur deux les deux groupes, dont l'un sera en attaque et l'autre en défense vous sera aussi bénéfique.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec cette histoire de groupe, proteste Pansy.

Chère Pansy. Je lui fais un de ces sourires qui ont le don de la faire craquer. Je la vois rougir. Je comprends: à cette époque, elle était amoureuse de moi. Déjà j'étais pas mal en adolescent, mais je suis une vraie bombe en tant qu'adulte. Pas modeste? Non: pourquoi être modeste lorsqu'on est parfait?

- Et pourquoi donc, Pansy?

- Qui nous dit que vous n'avez pas arrangé ces groupes en fonction de ce que vous savez dans le futur? Par exemple, vous pourriez très bien avoir mis des ... disons des futurs Mangemorts dans le groupe des faibles pour les empêcher d'avoir l'enseignement adéquat.

- Et qui te dit que nous n'avons pas... favorisé les futurs Mangemorts?

J'adore jouer avec elle. Mais mes paroles ont amené un hoquetement scandalisé dans la classe dont les élèves nous regardent maintenant pour la majorité avec suspiscion.

- Tu n'as pas la Marque, crache Pansy en me lançant un regard lourd de reproche. »

Harry et moi, nous retenons un sourire de victoire. Nous vivons enfin l'un des moments clé de notre venue dans le passé. Un regard sur nos mini-nous me ramène une foule de souvenirs. Ce matin, en m'habillant, j'avais choisi exprès cette tunique sans manche, non seulement parce que je suis, selon Harry, incroyablement sexy dedans, mais aussi parce que mon bras était ainsi exposé, d'une blancheur immaculé. Etonnant que personne ne s'en soit aperçu avant. Même mon jeune moi n'avait rien vu, occupé à chercher la faille dans mes gestes, mes paroles et mon visage. Je me rappelle qu'en effet, à cette époque-là, je n'ai réalisé que mon professeur n'était pas Mangemort que lorsque Pansy l'a dit.

- Bravo, dis-je en souriant d'un air supérieur. Tu es la seule à l'avoir remarqué.

- Les groupes ont été fait équitablement, intervient mon brun. Vous n'avez que notre parole et vous devrez vous y fier. Chacun de vous fera librement le choix de son camp, et lorsque vous le ferez, vous serez tous à armes égales ou presque.

- En effet, nous n'avons que votre parole, dit Théo.

- Nous avons toutes les raisons de nous méfier de nos professeurs de DCFM, depuis la première année, remarque avec justesse Parvati Patil. Qui nous dit que vous n'êtes pas, vous aussi, des envoyés de Vous-Savez-Qui ?

- Nous n'avons pas à vous donner de preuve de quoi que soit, dis-je avec dédain. Le cours est fini, bon appétit. »

Ils sortent tous de la classe, avec des murmures exités. Une fois le dernier élève parti – c'est à dire le jeune moi-même – Harry ferme la porte en soupirant.

« Il ne sera pas facile de gagner leur confiance.

- Rappelle-toi tous les chocs qu'on a eu cette année-là, Ry.

Il a un petit rire.

- Et le plus gros reste à venir ! »

Je ris avec lui, en l'attirant près de moi dans un geste brusque.Je passe ma main dans son dos, avant de lui ravir ses lèvres.

« On va manger? »

Harry!

**POV Harry 17 ans**

Nous sommes à la quatrième semaine de cours. Ils ont un rythme soutenu, à cause des ASPICS à la fin de l'année. L'ambiance à Poudlard n'est plus la même qu'autrefois : la guerre touche chacun de nous. Il n'est pas rare que des élèves perdent un membre de leur famille, ou d'apprendre que des personnes ont disparu ou ont été blessées.

Moi, je suis de plus intrigué par mon double et le Malfoy qui l'accompagne. Je ne suis pas le seul. Les rumeurs n'ont pas arrêté de courir sur leur compte. Il y a plusieurs camps : ceux qui croient que se sont des envoyés de Voldemort, ceux qui ne se prononcent pas et ceux qui pensent que ce sont vraiment Malfoy et moi, venu pour une raison inconnue du futur. Je ne sais pas où je me situe. Je les observe, je ne trouve rien pour infirmer ou confirmer une version ou une autre. La relation qu'ils entretiennent me pose problème: on sent qu'ils sont amis et qu'ils s'entendent bien. Et ça, c'est suspect, non?

« Harry, arrête de les observer comme ça, tu vas attirer leur attention.

- Mais, Hermione, je te dis qu'ils sont louches. Tu nous as déjà vus, Malfoy et moi, rester comme ça?

Elle suit mon regard vers la table des professeurs. Ils sont en train de parler avec les professeurs Rogue et Mcgonnagal. Leurs visages sont graves, ils doivent parler de la guerre. Je vois notre directrice qui hoche la tête en jetant un regard à la table des Serpentards. Je manque de m'étouffer, quand je vois mon double poser brièvement la main sur celle de Malfoy, dont le regard avait suivi celui de la directrice, une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux.

- C'est vrai qu'on ne peut pas nier qu'ils sont proches, dit enfin Hermione. Mais ça ne veut pas forcément dire qu'ils ne sont pas vous, Harry.

- Et comment tu expliques ça, Mione? Demande Ron. A chaque fois qu'on les voit, ils donnent l'impression de se connaître encore mieux que nous, nous pourrions connaître Harry. Ce n'est pas normal.

- Harry et Malfoy ont vingt cinq ans, là-bas. Ils ont eu sans doute l'occasion de devenir amis. Ils ont mûri.

- Harry et la fouine amis? Je suis sûr que ce sont des imposteurs.

- Cela a peut-être été possible à cause du choix politique de Malfoy, suppose Hermione.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais les espionner ce soir, je prends ma cape.

- Harry !

- On en saura plus.

- La carte des Maraudeurs les présente comme _Harry Potter _et _Draco Malfoy_. Que vous faut-il de plus?

- Ils peuvent avoir jeté un sort sur leur personnes, de façon à être reconnus comme tels.

- Tu es stupide et borné, Harry, parfois. »

Agacé, je me lève de table et je sors de la Grande Salle.

**POV Harry 25 ans**

Nous sommes inquiets. Rogue a eu des échos de Lucius Malfoy, évadé d'Azkaban depuis six mois et qui a appris par les rumeurs de l'école que son fils, venu avec moi du futur ne portait pas la marque des ténèbres.

Dès que nous voyons le jeune Draco quitter sa table, nous nous levons, Dray et moi, afin de lui parler du danger qu'il court. Nous sommes à peine dans le couloir, qu'une fois de plus, les souvenirs nous reviennent. Tout ce que nous les voyons vivre, nous l'avons vécu nous aussi... Et là, ils sont tous les deux face à face, baguettes levées, et cette haine qu'ils semblaient éprouver l'un pour l'autre inscrite sur le visage. Je crois que je mourrais de douleur, si Dray me regardait encore comme ça, un jour, même si ça fait pathétique de l'avouer.

« Vous pensiez sérieusement qu'on allait tomber dans le panneau, Malfoy? Voldemort est idiot à ce point?

- Faut arrêter la paranoïa, petit Pote Potty. »

Je grimace: j'ai toujours eu horreur d'entendre ces mots dans sa bouche.

- Paranoïa ? Je les ai imaginé, sans doute, les moments où ta famille de Mangemorts essayait de me tuer ou lorsqu'ils ont tué mes amis ou ma famille ?

- Et alors ? Peut-être que c'est ce que mérite le Garçon-qui-ne-veut-pas-mourir : à la place, tu regardes ceux que tu aimes quitter ce monde.

Il a toujours su frapper là où ça faisait mal. J'ai beau savoir que ce n'est pas vraiment « mon » Draco qui le dit, mais le fait est que ça me blesse, parce qu'il l'a réellement dit ce jour-là, quand nous avions dix-sept ans. Pfff, c'est compliqué.

- Ça suffit !

C'est Dray qui vient de les interrompre d'une voix ferme et glaciale. Il a le visage impassible, mais sa mâchoire est crispée, signe que tout ne va pas aussi bien que ça pour lui.

- Ne vous mêlez pas de ça ! Feule sa version plus jeune.

- Oh si, on va s'en mêler, dis-je. Posez vos baguettes tout de suite, vous pourriez vous faire mal.

- Cette enflure ne mérite que les pires souffrances avant de crever comme le chien galeux qu'il est et si tu n'es pas d'accord, c'est que tu es un imposteur, grogne Harry.

Je regarde mon Dray en me mordant la lèvre. Il a pâli. Mes mots, ou plutôt ceux de mon mini-moi lui font mal, comme ceux de son double m'ont touché. Mais le jeune Draco rétorque aussitôt:

- C'est toi la vermine, Potter. Et nous aurons ta peau. Quand tu seras mort, tout ira mieux, achève t-il à mi-voix.

J'observe les trois autres et j'ai mal car je _sais _ce qu'ils ressentent tous. Mon mari souffre encore de ces disputes qu'on a eues quand on était jeunes.

- Draco, dis-je en essayant de prendre une voix calme, il faut qu'on te parle. Harry, je te vois plus tard.

- Encore une chose, intervient Dray. Vingt point de moins pour chacune de vos maisons.

- Oui, c'est ça, allez discuter en privé de vos trucs de Mangemorts. »

Harry quitte le couloir et son adversaire nous regarde avec méfiance. Mais je sais, pour l'avoir fait il y a huit ans, que le jeune Harry a simplement pris sa cape d'invisibilité et qu'il est revenu espionner. Je fais mine de ne pas le savoir.

« Vous enlevez des points à Serpentard et à quelqu'un dont vous prétendez être le futur, raille Draco en regardant mon époux, un sourcil relevé.

- Eh oui, figure toi que j'ai mûri et j'en ai plus qu'assez de vos petites guerres inter-maisons, alors, je fais ce que je veux. Cela dit, Dumbledore veut que tu fasses particulièrement attention, lui dit Dray. Lucius sait que je suis ici et que je ne porte pas la Marque, donc, Voldemort le sait aussi.

Je vois le jeune Dray blêmir avant de se reprendre.

- Je n'ai qu'à envoyer un courrier à mon père pour lui expliquer que vous avez pris mon apparence pour une raison que j'ignore.

- Ne fais pas ton arrogant avec moi, je sais aussi bien que toi ce qu'il en est, Draco, le prévient mon homme. Change ton mot de passe et méfie-toi de tes camarades.

- S'il te plaît, Draco, tu dois vraiment être prudent, lui dis-je à mon tour.

- Et le balafré qui s'y met. Les gars, vous ne jouez pas bien votre rôle, réplique le jeune blond en nous snobant. Potter s'en fiche de savoir si je vais bien ou pas et si Vol... enfin, le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut ma peau.

- Non, je ne m'en fiche pas, Draco. »

Je suis très sérieux quand je le dis, le regardant au fond des yeux. Je m'autorise enfin un petit sourire quand je vois ses joues se colorer et ses paupières me cacher son regard.

« Va, maintenant, lui recommande son double. Et fais attention.

- C'est ça, oui, crache le blondinet qui, en bon Malfoy, a repris contenance. »

Je ris légèrement en le voyant contourner le couloir de son pas altier. Mon Draco s'est rapproché de la fenêtre et regarde la nuit. Un long soupire déchire le silence revenu en ces lieux. Je vais près de lui.

« Quel idiot j'étais en ce temps-là, dit-il enfin.

- Je l'étais plus que toi, Dray. Je n'avais pas encore réalisé, moi.

- Merlin, Harry, j'avais si mal et je ne comprenais pas... Je n'arrivais pas à savoir si ces deux profs, c'était nous. Je voulais me raccrocher à l'idée que c'était vrai mais quand je voyais ton attitude, ta haine...

Je me rapproche pour le prendre dans mes bras. Front contre front, nous puisons dans le regard de l'autre notre force de vie : cet amour qui nous lie depuis si longtemps, comme pour effacer les mots de haine crachés des années plus tôt que nous venions de réentendre. Brusquement, Draco s'empare de mes lèvres dans un baiser plus passionné que tendre et j'oublie tout le reste...

A suivre ...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Coucou. Merci à ceux qui ont posté des reviews.

J'ai réussi à finir le chapitre entre les cartons à finir, les meubles à descendre et toutes les joies du déménagement.

Je le poste en « Complète » car il peut se lire comme ça, mais je ferais une suite dès que je serais installée, parce qu'il y a encore des points nons traités: que vont faire Lucius et les Mangemorts ? Théo dans tout ça ? Les amis et ennemis, la guerre, la bataille finale, etc...

**POV Harry, 17 ans**

J'ai croisé Malfoy dans le couloir. Les politesses d'usage entre nous ont été rapidement échangées. Je l'accusais d'être un Mangemort et je lui affirmais à quel point je trouvais grossier le plan de Voldemort en mettant en scène ces deux profs ridicules. Je crois que c'est à ce moment là qu'ils sont arrivés et qu'ils ont fini par nous séparer. J'avais ma cape avec moi.

Donc, je suis là, à écouter tranquillement la conversation. Et je tombe de haut. Apparemment, Malfoy se méfie d'eux autant que moi. Eux, ils semblent vraiment inquiets pour le blondinet. Je suis épater, le plus âgé des Malfoy prononce le nom de Voldemort ! Bon, ça pousserait à penser que ce n'est pas un Mangemort, finalement. Donc, ils seraient vraiment nous? Voilà mon double qui le supplie – attendez, je supplierais Malfoy, moi? - de faire attention.

- Et le balafré qui s'y met. Les gars, vous ne jouez pas bien votre rôle. Potter s'en fiche de savoir si je vais bien ou pas et si Vol... enfin, le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut ma peau.

Pour une fois il n'a pas tord... Alors, pourquoi je me sens mal ?

- Non, je ne m'en fiche pas, Draco. »

Ah ? Parce que c'est mon soi-disant futur moi qui l'a dit, ça. Donc, il paraît que je n'en ficherais pas. Enfin, si lui c'est moi, c'est que dans le futur, cela ne serait pas égal, mais pour l'instant ? C'est compliquééééé... En tout cas, ça a le mérite d'en boucher un coin à Malfoy qui paraît presque gêné. Sa version adulte lui conseille de faire attention et d'aller dormir. Je le vois passer juste à côté de moi et je le suis des yeux malgré moi, oubliant que ma mission, c'est ces deux soi-disant nous. Je n'y crois pas, il se désillusionne ! On dirait qu'il a la même idée que moi. Retournons à nos dragons...

Le professeur Malfoy est appuyé contre la fenêtre, me tournant le dos. Mon double s'est placé près de lui, mais face à moi, les coudes sur le rebord.

« Quel idiot j'étais en ce temps-là, dit le blond.

J'aimerais presque ce Malfoy-là. Ça veut dire qu'il est capable de reconnaître une vérité profonde. Oh ! En même temps, comme ils ignorent que nous sommes là et qu'il dit ça, ça veut dire.. ça veut dire qu'ils disent la vérité et que...

- Je l'étais plus que toi, Dray. Je n'avais pas encore réalisé, moi.

Réalisé quoi? Et en quoi je suis plus idiot que Malfoy, c'est n'importe quoi !

- Merlin, Harry, j'avais si mal et je ne comprenais pas... Je n'arrivais pas à savoir si ces deux profs, c'était nous. Je voulais me raccrocher à l'idée que c'était vrai mais quand je voyais ton attitude, ta haine...

Mal ? Malfoy a mal quand je lui crache ma haine ? Mince, le malaise de tout à l'heure revient. Je tourne vraiment pas rond de m'en faire pour lui, moi. Oh. Mon. Dieu ! J'ai des hallucinations, ce n'est pas possible: ne voilà t-il pas que Grand Harry – bien obligé maintenant de reconnaître que c'est moi âgé de 25 ans – retourner Malfoy vers lui et le... prendre dans ses bras. Mon coeur s'accélère, allez savoir pourquoi. Je les vois, front contre front, qui s'observent avec... amour ? Non, je rêve, ou plutôt je cauchemarde, ce n'est pas possible. Oui, je confirme, en fait, j'ai du m'endormir dans mon dortoir et je rêve que je suis là, parce que là, ils n'en sont plus aux regards. Le blond vient de se jeter sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis et ils échangent ce que j'appellerais le baiser du siècle. Oh. Mon. Dieu. Mon alter ego du futur semble apprécier, puisqu'il rapproche l'autre de lui et leurs mains se baladent sur le corps de l'autre et ... BOUM !

Ça, c'était moi, je crois que le choc est trop fort. Mes traitresses de jambes m'ont lâché.

**POV Draco, 25 ans**

Qui ose me déranger, alors que j'embrasse Harry et que nous étions à deux doigts de faire ça dans le couloir? Bon, ok, mauvaise idée pour des profs d'oublier qu'ils ne sont pas sensés se faire l'amour dans les couloirs de l'école. Harry pouffe.

- Oups, j'avais oublié. Harry, Draco, montrez-vous. »

Mais oui ! C'est comme ça, en surprenant les deux voyageurs du temps que nous avions fini par comprendre... Je le savais et nous en avions d'ailleurs ri en venant à cette époque, mais je dois avouer que j'étais assez mal après avoir revu cette dispute et le baiser m'a fait perdre toute notion... Bon, nos mini nous vont avoir droit à la fameuse discution. D'ailleurs, je vois mini'Ry apparaître en faisant glisser sa cape, tandis que je lance un finite incantem à l'endroit où je me souviens avoir été. J'ai beau avoir vingt cinq ans et savoir que Harry est mon époux, je sens que je suis aussi rouge que l'est mon mari. C'est un peu idiot comme situation, non ? Après tout, il ne s'agit que de nous.

Bon, je vois que nous ne sommes pas les seuls à être gênés. Les deux adolescents arborrent la même couleur de joues, un peu penauds devant nous. Je _sais_ que je n'étais pas _que_ penaud, cependant. En bon Malfoy, je me reprends et c'est pourtant avec un sourire timide et non malfoyen que je leur dis:

« Je crois que nous devons parler. Suivez-nous dans notre appartement. »

Ils hochent la tête et marchent derrière nous en silence. Je me rappelle qu'on avait échangé un regard en coin, timide et que nous avions tous deux rougi comme deux collégiennes. Je me retiens de les regarder pour surprendre cet échange. En un sens, 'Ry et moi, nous avons de la chance: nous pouvons vivre une seconde fois nos premières fois. Enfin, pas toutes. Je rigole tout seul et je surprends deux émeraudes qui me fixent avec curiosité.

« Plus tard, lui dis-je. »

Nous arrivons enfin devant l'horrible tableau qui garde notre appartement: une reproduction sorcière d'un tableau moldu assez connu je crois, Mona Lisa. Harry lui glisse le mot de passe - « Drarry »- et avec son sourire bizarre qui me fout les jetons à chaque fois – on dirait une espèce de Dumbledore jeune, féminin, et d'une époque lointaine qui sourit pour un truc qu'elle est seule à savoir – elle nous laisse entrer.

Notre appartement à Poudlard ressemble à tous ceux de ce château, les couleurs des Maisons en moins. Enfin, ça, c'est notre oeuvre à 'Ry et moi : ce n'est pas parce qu'on a dû se coltiner du Verts/Argent et du Rouge/Or toute notre jeunesse qu'on allait continuer ça. En arrivant, on a changé toutes les couleurs. Donc, je disais que l'appartement ressemble à tous ceux de l'école : une grande cheminée qui donne cet aspect si chaleureux à une maison, des meubles anciens composés de deux canapés, deux fauteuils, une table basse, une grande table ronde qui fait à la fois office de bureau et de salle à manger quand nous voulons des moments à nous, une bibliothèque remplie de vieux livres qui sentent bon les ans, de hautes fenêtres à vitraux...

Cependant, comme je l'ai dit, nous avons changé les couleurs de l'appartement, à l'origine vert et or. Les lourdes tentures vertes sont devenues d'un blanc immaculé, identique aux deux canapés sur lequel des coussins noirs reposent. Les fauteuils aussi sont noirs et le tapis au sol alterne les deux teintes. J'aime beaucoup le blanc. Et Harry pensait que les deux opposés de couleurs ensemble seraient du plus bel effet. Il n'a pas eu tort. En fait, cet appart nous ressemble, maintenant. Harry invite nos convives à prendre place en face de nous sur un canapé. Je fais apparaître un service à thé et je sers tout le monde. Harry étouffe un petit rire.

« Je pensais qu'un Whisky Pur Feu aurait été plus approprié pour les faire avaler tout ce qu'ils vont apprendre.

- C'est ça, chéri. Tu oublies que Dumby sait tout dans ce château et que le règlement interdit de saoûler les élèves?

Il s'assoit à côté de moi. En face de nous, nous. Version plus jeunes. Un peu hagards. Des questions plein les yeux. A l'affût du moindre de nos gestes l'un envers l'autre. Le thé est servi, je vais les gâter. J'enroule mon bras droit autour des épaules de mon époux qui sourit avant de laisser retomber sa tête au creux de mon cou. Réaction des Minis: les joues rouge feu.

- Bon, fait Ry d'une voix douce. Je pense que vous pouvez lâcher les questions.

Aucune réaction en face. Normal: aucun de nous ne voulait paraître intéressé face à l'autre. Ça, on ne l'a su qu'après. Je prends les choses en main, tout en jouant machinalement avec les cheveux brun d'Harry.

- Vous êtes vraiment nous ? Demande enfin Mini Draco d'une voix hésitante que je peine moi-même à reconnaître.

- Indubitablement, lui réponds-je.

Mini-Ry s'apprête à parler, mais il est coupé par Mini-Moi. Tiens, Harry a raison, c'est pratique de les différencier de nous en les appelant comme ça.

- Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Normalement c'est impossible, interdit, à cause des risques de folie si...

- Oui, Hermione l'a dit aussi, interrompt Mini-Ry.

- Nous avons trouvé un moyen pour contrer ces effets, répond Harry. Nous sommes venus, notamment parce que nous savions que nous avons eu, en septième année, deux profs de défense qui n'étaient autres que nous-mêmes, âgés de huit ans de plus.

- Et c'est cette venue qui m'a empêché de faire la plus grosse connerie de ma vie, continue-je.

- Devenir Mangemort, murmure Draco en fixant mon bras que mon mari frôle avec tendresse.

Je peux sentir son sourire attendri contre mon épaule. Son double par contre, nous fixe complètement effaré. Ah oui. Catastrophe en vue en fin d'entretien. Bon sang, j'ai pas pu choisir plus compliqué comme mec. Enfin, il l'était à cette époque là. Quoiqu'il arrive encore aujourd'hui à me destabiliser par certaines réactions qui me rappellent l'ancien Harry. Je continue, il faut bien faire avancer les choses, même si je sais comment va réagir Mini-Ry.

- Oui. C'est quand j'ai vu ce que me réservait l'avenir que j'ai fait le choix de ne pas prendre la Marque. Je ne voulais pas perdre ça.

- L'avenir? Je ne peux pas croire que mon avenir, c'est ... ça !

- Nous ? Demande Mini-moi.

- Enfin, Malfoy, s'insurge le petit brun. Tu crois vraiment que c'est possible, toi et moi ?

- Non seulement c'est possible, Harry, mais mon mariage avec Draco est la chose la plus merveilleuse qui me soit arrivée, répond mon mari à la place de Mini-Draco – qui de toute façon est tiraillé entre le bonheur de savoir qu'il finira avec Harry et la réaction négative de ce dernier.

- Ma... ma... mariage...

Mon petit brun de dix sept ans est à la limite de l'apoplexie. Il est tout pâle. C'était donc vraiment si dur, Harry? Je me mords l'intérieur des joues. Je sais qu'il m'aime aujourd'hui, il vient d'ailleurs de le confirmer, alors pourquoi ça reste douloureux ? Peut-être parce que je vois l'ancien moi qui serre les poings pour masquer sa détresse devant la réaction de son camarade. Je ne sais pas.

- Nous sommes mariés en effet, continue Harry d'une voix plus dure. Nous nous aimons.

- C'est impossible, nie le Gryffondor. Je ne suis pas gay et puis... Malfoy...

Le ton est sans appel : dégouté. Je fais abstraction des lames qui semblent me déchirer le coeur. Je pensais être vacciné.

- Ouvre les yeux, Harry, supplie mon mari en se détachant de moi pour se pencher vers l'élève. Draco est un homme extraordinaire. Personne ne t'apportera plus d'amour et de bonheur que lui.

- Le bonheur? Le seul bonheur que Malfoy pourrait m'apporter, c'est quand je lui lancerais l'Avada en pleine face sur un champ de bataille. Le seul bonheur qui me viendrait de lui serait d'apprendre sa mort, oui !

Harry ! Aujourd'hui encore, elles font mal, ces paroles. Draco est sur le point de sombrer. Je le sais pour avoir été à sa place. Sais-tu qu'il va les prendre pour gallions comptant, ces mots? _Tes_ mots ?

- Ne dis pas ce que tu ne penses pas, Harry, hurle mon mari hors de lui. Cet homme que j'ai choisi d'épouser, je l'aime comme tu l'aimes. Je l'aime, tu m'entends?

Oui, ça c'est mon petit mari !

- Tu l'aimes ! Crie Harry-le-Borné. Tu peux aimer ce crétin arrogant ? Ce gosse de riche qui t'a pourri l'existence depuis que tu l'as rencontré ? Toi, peut-être, tu l'aimes mais tu n'es pas moi, car jamais, tu entends, jamais, je ne verrais ce type autrement que comme une sous-bouse de dragon.

- Harry, je reconnais que je n'ai pas été... disons le camarade d'école idéal, interviens-je. Arrogant ? Oui, je l'ai été et 'Ry pourra te dire qu'il m'arrive encore de l'être. Crétin ? Je l'ai été mais toi aussi. Ça ne nous empêche pas de nous aimer. Riche, tu l'es aussi. Et si je t'ai pourri l'existence toute ta scolarité ou presque, comme tu dis, j'avais mes raisons. Elles me paraissent complètement idiotes aujourd'hui, mais à l'époque, je croyais dur comme fer que c'était la seule solution pour...

- Tais-toi ! Coupe d'un ton alarmé Mini-moi.

Non, je ne voulais pas qu'il le sache. Mais il le fallait. Pardon moi-même, mais c'est pour notre bien, même si je vais déclencher un drame.

- Je suis désolé, Draco. Harry, sache que ce jeune homme assis à tes côté est dingue de toi depuis le premier jour où il t'a rencontré. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir.

Le jeune brun observe Mini-moi, les yeux écarquillés, attendant certainement un éclat de rire pour nier mes paroles. Me lançant un regard outré, plein de larmes, mon double se lève pour quitter l'appartement en courant. L'orgueil Malfoy. Toute une histoire...

« J'y vais, dit mon mari en se levant à son tour.

- Tour d'astronomie. »

Il me laisse seul avec cet autre lui complètement hostile. Je l'ai dompté à dix sept ans, ce jeune lion, je peux bien le refaire, non?

**POV Draco 17 ans**

Comment cet avenir-là est possible? Il me hait. Je le vois chaque jour dans ses yeux. Je l'ai vu à l'instant. J'ai mal. Si mal... Je ne sais pas qui sont ces deux démons qui sont venus me torturer pour me faire croire que mon rêve pouvait devenir ma vie. Ils ont réussi à m'abattre, je suis effondré. Je cours pour fuir Harry et sa haine, pour fuir ces démons et leurs moqueries. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de me faire espérer. Pas le droit...

Je cours sans rien voir de mon chemin: mes larmes masquent tout. Quand ils sont venus, le jour de la rentrée, j'étais sous le choc. Comme tout le monde, j'ai douté d'eux. Cependant, au fond de moi, j'avais tellement envie de croire que c'était possible: me tenir, plus tard, près d'Harry sans qu'il me crache son mépris et sa haine, échanger avec lui ces sourires complices que j'avais surpris... Je ne savais s'ils étaient amis ou amants. Et ce soir, j'ai eu l'idée de les espionner en me désillusionnant. Désillusion... Un sortilège simple qui m'a bien appris, finalement, le sens de ce mot. J'ai mal.

Ce soir, les voyant s'embrasser, puis en écoutant leur récit, j'ai cru. J'ai vraiment cru que c'était possible, qu'enfin Harry m'aimerait un jour, que nous nous maririons. Et il a tout détruit. Je serre les dents pour ne pas hurler. La seule joie que je lui peux lui apporter est ma mort. Alors, soit.

La tour d'astronomie est déserte. Il est encore trop tôt pour que les amoureux s'y rejoignent. C'est parfait. Je monte sur le parapet.

« Arrête ! »

Hein ? Je tourne la tête. C'est le démon brun. Il est tout pâle sous la pleine lune. Ses yeux brillent de douleur et d'inquiétude. Quel comédien...

« Ne fais pas ça, Draco. S'il te plait.

- Laissez-moi tranquile, qui que vous soyez.

- Je suis Harry, Dray. Je te le jure.

Je ris. Un rire froid, dément, cruel. Pourquoi je parlemente avec lui ?

- Bien sûr. Alors, _Harry_, laisse-moi faire ton bonheur et sors de là que je puisse sauter.

Il avance d'un pas, le visage tendu et suppliant. Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux, avec _ses _yeux. Je ne pourrais pas résister à ta volonté avec ses émeraudes à lui pour tenter de me convaincre.

- Draco. S'il te plait. Je... je veux te parler avant. Tu décideras après. S'il te plait.

Je le savais, ces yeux-là me vaincraient une fois de plus. Même s'il n'est pas mon Harry. Je baisse les armes pour l'instant et je m'asseois sur le rebord de la tour. Prudemment, il me rejoint.

- Je ne pensais pas un mot de ce que je t'avais dit dans l'appartement. Je veux dire le moi adolescent. Je m'en veux encore aujourd'hui de les avoir prononcé et huit années ont passé. Draco, je te promets que si tu fais le choix de sauter, je te suis immédiatement.

- Si tu es vraiment Harry, si je fais le choix de sauter, tu n'existeras même pas. Il existera une autre version de toi, qui vit dans un monde sans Draco Malfoy. Donc, tu n'aurais jamais pu venir avec lui dans mon présent pour me convaincre de ne pas devenir Mangemort et convaincre Harry de ne pas me hair. Et si tu ne viens pas dans mon présent, je n'ai aucune raison de me suicider, ce qui fait que, dans l'éventualité où vous n'avez pas menti, nous nous retrouverions de toute façon ici, toi et moi, ce soir.

- Hein ?

J'aurais ri si je n'étais pas si triste. Il n'a pas compris un mot de ce que j'ai dit. Curieusement, il a vraiment la tête de mon Harry – je veux dire le Harry de mon monde – quand il ne comprend pas un concept. Alors, malgré moi, cette petite chose vicieuse qu'est l'espoir pointe son nez dans mon coeur.

- Tu es vraiment lui ? Je veux dire Harry.

- Oui.

Ses émeraudes ne mentent pas.

- Pourquoi, alors?

Il soupire et se mordille la lèvre. Les mêmes tics.

- J'étais jeune et un peu immature. Je ne connaissais rien de l'amour. Je ne savais donc pas reconnaître ses signes. Je m'étais cru amoureux de Cho, puis de Ginny. Je croyais que l'amour, c'était ça, trouver une fille jolie. Et puis, je ne m'étais jamais imaginé avec un homme.

- Donc, tu ne m'aimes pas.

- Bien sûr que je t'aime.

Comme j'aimerais les entendre de mon Harry, ces mots ! C'est lui sans doute, mais pas vraiment. Le mien n'est pas encore cet homme-là.

- Ecoute, reprend-il. Mini-moi t'expliquera ça plus tard, je pense que c'est à lui de le faire. Je n'ai pas à me voler à moi-même mon histoire d'amour avec toi. Cependant, je pense que je peux te donner quelques indications. Harry t'aime déjà. Il ne le sait pas encore ou plutôt, si je suis honnête, il refuse de le savoir. Je sais que ce n'est pas juste, mais c'est à toi de faire en sorte qu'il accepte son amour pour toi.

- Comment?

- Tu trouveras bien. Si tu as pu me sortir cette théorie fumeuse sur les voyages temporels, tu as assez d'imagination pour me séduire. Tu es plein de ressources, Draco, ajoute t-il d'un air rêveur et ... je rêve ... lubrique. Oui, plein de ressources.

Je crois que mes joues viennent d'entrer en lice pour concurencer les cheveux de Weasley.

- Nous sommes vraiment heureux ensemble, là d'où tu viens?

- Nous n'aurions pu être plus heureux. Je ne te dis pas que tu t'engages dans une voie facile : toi et moi, nous avons deux tempéraments de feu et nos disputes sont assez spectaculaires, même si notre amour est plus fort que ça. Nos réconciliations sont aussi grandioses, ajoute t-il avec cet air gourmand qui me fait rougir. Ron et Pansy disent d'ailleurs que les disputes ne sont qu'un prétexte comme un autre pour finir sous la couette.

- Pansy ?

- Ton choix aura un effet boule de neige. Tu verras bien. Mais attention à Nott quand même.

- Donc, tu ne regrettes pas d'avoir fait ta vie avec _le crétin arrogant qui t'a pourri la vie _?

- Je suis désolé pour ces mots. Et non, je ne regrette pas ma vie avec toi. Allons, il est temps de redescendre, Draco, tu as une conversation à avoir avec Mini-moi.

- Mini-moi? S'il te plait, c'est horrible, ça !

- Dray et moi on vous appelle Mini-nous, Mini-Ry et Mini-Draco. »

**POV Harry, 17 ans**

Malfoy et l'autre abruti qui se dit être moi viennent de partir. Un silence pesant règne dans la pièce. Je vois le prof de DCFM qui observe ses longues mains blanches. Je me demande si Malfoy fait du piano. Qu'est ce qui me prend de penser un truc aussi idiot dans un moment pareil ?

« La diva va faire son show dans la tour d'astronomie ? Dis-je d'un ton moqueur. On doit aller assister à ça aussi?

- Tais-toi, Harry ! Répond-il d'une voix sourde. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis.

- Parce que toi, tu sais ?

- J'ai été là-bas, il y a huit ans. Je n'avais qu'une idée en tête : réaliser le souhait qui te rendrait heureux.

Sa voix est amère. De quoi il parle?

- Tu ne vois pas de quoi je parle ?

Il lit dans les pensées ou quoi ?

- Non, Harry, mais je te connais mieux que personne. Donc, je vais t'éclairer. N'as-tu pas dit à l'instant que la seule façon dont je pourrais te rendre heureux c'était en mourant?

Mon coeur s'arrête. Malfoy penserait vraiment à ... pour moi ...

- Mais, je ne... on s'est toujours envoyé des insultes pareilles à la figure, qu'est ce que celle-là a de différent?

- Le moment où elle a été prononcée, fait-il lentement en pinçant l'arrête de son nez. Jusqu'à ce que tu prononces ces mots, Draco était comme dans un rêve éveillé. Putain, Harry, tu ne peux pas comprendre qu'à ce moment-là, j'avais l'impression qu'on m'apportait sur un plateau tout ce dont j'osais à peine rêver ? Un avenir avec toi, un toi qui semblait m'aimer autant que je t'aimais...

- Tu m'aimes donc vraiment ?

Non, ça ne peut pas être de l'espoir, dans mon coeur. Pourtant...

- Harry, je suis amoureux de toi depuis que je t'ai vu entrer chez Madame Guipure.

Ce coeur stupide qui s'affole et malgré moi a envie d'exploser de bonheur ! Depuis tout ce temps, il m'aimerait?

- Alors pourquoi étais-tu aussi odieux ?

- L'orgueil. Tu as refusé ma main tendue et j'ai décidé que je te hairais. J'ai essayé de toutes mes forces.

Il semble plongé dans ses souvenirs, qui ne sont pas très joyeux on dirait. Il reprend.

- Je n'ai jamais pu. Malgré moi, mon coeur t'appartenait. J'ai chaque jour béni mon éducation qui m'a appris à cacher mes émotions. J'ai travesti mon amour en haine. Quand je t'insultais, mon coeur te criait pardon.

Pourquoi je me sens si mal? Pourquoi ai-je envie d'aller trouver Malfoy dehors et de lui demander pardon? De lui dire que cet avenir, je pense, enfin je crois, je peux l'envisager. Et mon coeur qui pulse à cette pensée. Je suis perdu, je ne comprends plus.

- Je ne comprends pas, murmure-je. Je... enfin, vous avez l'air si bien ensemble.

- Nous le sommes, en dépit de nos différences et de nos différents.

- Tu... tu étais gay dès le départ, mais moi ?

- Je ne sais pas si on peut considérer que je suis gay. Certes, j'adore quand 'Ry et moi, on fait l'amour, mais je n'ai connu que lui : je suis amoureux fou du même type depuis que j'ai onze ans. L'amour n'a pas de sexe, Harry. Il n'y a que les moldus et les nés de moldus pour parler d'homo ou d'hétérosexualité. Chez nous, les sorciers, on parle d'amour, plus simplement: un homme et une femme amoureux l'un de l'autre, ou encore deux hommes qui s'aiment, ou deux femmes qui sont tombées amoureuses... Même les Sang-Purs traditionnalistes qui sont pourtant les champions des préjugés n'ont jamais fait de différence.

Je ne savais pas les sorciers si tolérents en matières de sexualité. Pourtant, je n'ai rencontré que des couples hétéro, depuis que je suis en contact avec la magie. Ce n'est pas que je fréquente non plus beaucoup de sorciers adultes... Bon, j'ai sans doute des lacunes.

- Ton... ton Harry t'aime.

Il sourit. Depuis que je connais ce mec – le Draco adulte – je reste complètement ébahi par la gamme de sourires qu'il a. Je ne connais de Malfoy que le rictus méprisant. C'est vrai qu'il est encore plus beau avec ces sourires sincères. C'est de ce Malfoy-là dont je pourrais tomber amoureux?

- Oui, il m'aime. Harry, est ce que tu peux imaginer ta vie sans moi? Sans ton Draco, je veux dire.

Mon Draco ? Mes joues chauffent, ça veut dire que je rougis. Depuis quand les mots 'mon' et 'Draco' vont si bien ensemble? Je voudrais faire taire une partie de moi qui trouve ça complètement logique, euphorisant et merveilleux. Ce n'est surtout pas normal et sans doute pas vrai. Je dois répondre à sa question et je ne connais pas la réponse. Pourtant, elle sort de mes lèvres sans que je le veuille.

- Non.

Je me rends compte que c'est la vérité. Simplement, je n'y avais jamais pensé avant. J'évitais de penser à après Poudlard. Je réalise que j'avais peur. Une peur, qui, au moment où j'en prends conscience, me glace le sang. Et cette peur, je l'avais exorcisée en me persuadant que c'était ce que je souhaitais, que rien ne serait plus normal: Draco et moi, face à face dans un combat à mort. La douleur qui m'enserre le coeur est celle qui me révèle à moi-même et qui m'apprend mon amour pour lui.

- Harry, ça va?

Non. Non, ça ne va pas. J'ai les yeux qui me brûlent. J'ai le coeur qui se serre. Je suis un idiot fini. J'ai réussi l'exploit de tomber amoureux de mon rival, fils du bras droit de mon pire ennemi, et de ne pas m'en être rendu compte jusqu'à présent. Comment j'ai pu passer à côté de ça?

- Je... je l'aime depuis si longtemps...

- Bien entendu, répond-il avec un ton suffisant mais je vois ses yeux briller d'émotion contenue. Vous avez plein de choses à vous dire, maintenant.

- Mais... Je ne suis pas prêt, je viens tout juste de comprendre...

- Harry, tu es un Gryffondor. Généralement, tu fonces et tu réfléchis aux conséquences après. C'est comme ça que ça marche avec toi.

- Je n'arrive pas y croire.

**POV Draco 25 ans**

Voir le Draco que j'étais vivre cet épisode de notre vie m'a un peu secoué. Mais aujourd'hui ce n'est plus moi qui vis ces émotions et ce déchirement. Aujourd'hui, je dois aider le jeune Harry à faire le tri dans ses sentiments afin qu'il devienne l'homme qui m'a épousé. Je suis touché d'avoir assisté au moment où il a pris conscience de ses sentiments pour moi. C'est un rare privilège. Une bouffée damour m'a envahi à ce moment-là.

La porte s'ouvre. C'est mon Harry et Mini-moi reste à la porte. Il fait un signe de tête à mon mari et j'indique au jeune brun de le rejoindre. Comme un zombi, il sort et ferme la porte derrière lui. Harry se jette dans mes bras et son visage, stoique queqlues minutes avant s'affaise, de grosses larmes roulant sur ses joues.

- Pardonne-moi. Pardonne-moi, Dray.

Je suis désemparé devant sa détresse. Je ne comprends pas ce que je dois lui pardonner.

- De quoi?

- De mon aveuglement de l'époque. Je t'aime tant, Draco !

- Je t'aime aussi, petit lion, lui dis-je en posant un baiser sur ses cheveux. Je t'aime... »

Je le serre fort contre moi. Il faut qu'il soit fort, notre amour, mon Harry, pour avoir survécu à tout ça...

**POV Draco 17 ans**

Potter a refermé la porte de l'appartement de nos futurs nous. Je n'ose pas le regarder. Que s'est-il passé avec mon double? Nous restons quelques secondes silencieux.

« Tu... tu veux bien me suivre ? Demande t-il enfin. »

J'aquiesce de la tête. Il m'entraine dans les couloirs et je me rends compte qu'il me conduit vers sa fameuse salle sur demande. Grimper sept étages en silence nous laisse des minutes de répit avant d'avoir à nous affronter sur un terrain qui nous est encore inconnu. Il passe trois fois devant la tapisserie et la porte apparaît. Curieusement, la salle a exactement le même décor que le séjour des professeurs que nous venons de quitter.

« Tu vas mieux ? »

Je ne m'attendais pas à ça comme entrée en matière. En même temps, c'est Harry Potter. Respire, Draco et évite de lui balancer un sarcasme en pleine tête.

« Oui.

- Euh... je voulais te dire. Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit. Je ne le pensais pas.

Il est tout rouge. Il se mord la lèvre et j'adore ce tic. Mais je ne peux pas céder maintenant, non ?

- Quand? Lorsque tu as dit que j'étais un crétin de mangemort ou lorsque tu as dit que tu me voulais mort?

Il baisse les yeux.

- Les deux.

Sa voix a changé. Elle n'était plus qu'un murmure mouillé par les larmes. Il continue.

- Je te supplie vraiment de me pardonner, Malfoy. Je n'ai jamais réalisé la portée de mes paroles envers toi.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, Potter.

- Il ne s'agit pas de pitié... J'ai envie de cet avenir-là, dit-il après une pause alors que ses joues prennent feu. Pour ça, il faut que tu me pardonnes. Je regrette vraiment de t'avoir fait du mal, pas seulement aujourd'hui, mais depuis le départ. Je ne t'ai donné aucune chance, je n'ai jamais chercher à te connaître.

Il a envie de cet avenir ? Cet avenir avec moi ? Oh Merlin! Mon coeur, qui battait déjà très fort s'accélère. Serait-ce enfin la fin de mon cauchemar de six longues années ?

- Malfoy ? Demande t-il d'une voix hésitante devant mon silence.

- Que veux-tu que je te dises? Que je peux tout oublier comme ça, parce que tu as envie de vivre cet avenir, comme tu dis si bien ?

Oh Harry, comme ton regard blessé me brise en ce moment ! Mon coeur se serre devant ces émeraudes remplies de douleur. Tu penses m'avoir perdu, je crois. Harry... Je te vois baisser les épaules et partir vers la porte.

- Harry!

Tu t'immobilises à mon appel. Ma voix n'était plus contrôlée, quand j'ai dit ton prénom : elle reflétait ma peur de te voir franchir cette porte et de te perdre. C'est moi qui te rejoins, et je me mets face à toi.

**POV Harry, 17 ans**

Je n'ai découvert que tout à l'heure mon amour pour lui et je comprends déjà la douleur de le perdre. Il a raison, ce n'est pas parce que je veux vivre avec lui qu'il doit me pardonner. Pourtant, tout mon être aspire à effacer toute la souffrance que j'ai pu lui causer. Je peux comprendre qu'il se soit lassé de moi, après tout. J'ai agi comme un imbécile de première quand j'ai appris que nous étions mariés dans le futur d'où viennent nos professeurs et qu'il m'aimait depuis toujours. Ces mots me rendent et heureux et déchiré : heureux de son amour et déchiré de le perdre...

Je vais partir, le laisser. Peut-être m'oubliera t-il et qu'il sera heureux. Je retiens avec peine mes larmes. Je ne le mérite pas. Je ne mérite pas un amour aussi constant malgré la haine que je pensais lui vouer et dont je le gratifiais chaque jour.

« Harry!

Sa voix n'a jamais été plus douce ni plus angoissée. Je m'arrête. Il me rejoint et me fait face. Que ses yeux sont beaux! C'est la toute première fois que je regarde vraiment ses deux perles grises. Y aurais-je lu cette tendresse passionnée, si j'avais prêté attention à son regard autrefois?

- Harry...

Cette fois, sa voix n'est qu'une caresse et je me sens pousser des ailes. Son sourire est doux, rassurant et je ne sais si je dois me noyer dans son regard amoureux ou dans ce sourire d'une tendresse ineffable.

- Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur non plus avec toi. J'ai tout fait pour attirer ta haine et ton mépris. Harry, je voulais même être Mangemort pour étouffer mon amour pour toi ! Je me disais qu'en épousant le camps de ton ennemi, j'oublierais forcément à quel point je t'aimais. J'avais fini par croire que seule ta mort me sauverait de toi. Or, je sais très bien que si tu mourais...

Sa voix se noie dans les larmes refoulées.

- Que si tu mourais, je ne pourrais survivre, que la douleur de te perdre, d'avoir peut-être favorisé ta mort en devenant un des leurs, m'aurait terrassé plus sûrement que ta haine.

- Je ne te hais pas. Draco. »

Son sourire ! Son merveilleux sourire de joie que je distingue à peine maintenant que ses lèvres se rapprochent des miennes... Son baiser est à l'image du Draco que j'apprends maintenant à connaître, que j'ai pu deviner chez sa version plus âgée et que j'ai surpris dans ces yeux: à la fois passionné, doux et amoureux. Je crois que ce Draco me plait de plus en plus. Je crois que plus jamais il ne devra décoller sa bouche de la mienne, parce qu'alors, on m'enlèverait l'oxygène qu'il me faut pour vivre.

« Je t'aime, murmure t-il en brisant notre baiser.

Bon, s'il doit quitter mes lèvres pour me dire ça, je crois que je peux m'y faire aussi.

- Je t'aime aussi, Draco. »

C'est décidé: je ne vivrais plus que pour allumer cette lueur de bonheur dans ses yeux. C'est ma première mission dans la vie aujourd'hui...


End file.
